The Question and Truth
by The War Dragon
Summary: This is my first story so please rate fairly and please give me some comments to improve my wright skills. (Spoiler) Read at your own risk. This is my idea on how E.N.D is unleash and no one survive than on's him has how he used to. And again this is just a idea so don't gite your underwear in a twist.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first story so rate fairly and give me some advice for future story's in the comments area**

 **I do not own Fairy tail, that goes to Hiro Mashima, but if I did there will be a little bit of change or a lot of changes**

He feels nothing but the cold wind blowing, he sees nothing but the ruined building all around him that he caused himself, he hears nothing but the whales of tears in the distance, it was to far for him to hear out what it was. So he went tours the crying not knowing who it was or why it was crying.

While he went to the crying he ask himself 'why', why him, why was he the one to end his life he's own brother life, to kill all of his friends, allies, and the one person he cares about more than anything in this world and in this life. Then the crying stops, then he suddenly fond himself running faster and faster as his legs can go.

Then he fond a field of body's, then a wave of memories came and flooding his head, then he fond himself crying and then he became himself again but he does know if it for good or not. He continues to cry and saw one body that he did not know which emotion fit the unfortunate encounter. Sorrow, anger, or other emotion he himself can not explain.

Then he remembers the first time he met her at Hargeon. Then he did the only thing that he can do. He went and look for some thing to dig with, as so as he fond a shovel he and stared to dig for his fallen friends but he saved her body for last.

As soon as he was done digging all of the graves he, wrought all of the names he knows. That as soon he's was done with all of those thing he said "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry for what I did as E.N.D." he whispered to the all, but then he went to a certain grave and said "I so sorry Luce. I know what you must think of me and I think you are right I'm a monster, and I know you can hear me and I know you don't care about it now, but I think you should at lest. I-I love you and I know you must be surprised that a hothead like me, Natsu Dragneel, the younger brother of Zeref, the son of Igneel, and E.N.D." and after that he disappear in the shadows and never was hear from again, as Natsu Dragneel or E.N.D.

 **The End**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:In this chapter this will take in 1000 year in the future after E.N.D or End (I like to call him) has be in hiding for that long but no one know is. But this time ware technology ran and magic is more rare but it still out there and guilds are still a thing but more fewer. Now came with me to tell a story with the charters we all now and love and were Fairy do have tail in some eyes but only were you know how to look.**

 **The Begin of a Story**

 **xXxEndxXx**

Where do I start in this story, maybe where I was nothing more that a memory or maybe were I almost achieve what I was created for. TO DESTROY. But it was that shithead who interfere, but at least I kill all of it so called "friends" before he toke back control(smiling creepy).

Oh, I forgot that you have no idea how I'm talking about, do you? Will to answer that questions, you must know my full/real name E.N.D is just a short name for me, my real named is "Etherious Natsu Dragneel". So who do you think I was calling a "shithead", that right Mr. Natsu Dragneel.

So this is aware story on how we meat some old friends. Hahahaha, this is going to be interesting tail.

 **xXxNoonesxXx**

'I cant believe it, it all ready 1000 cents that day' Natus thought.

'Don't forget it was you how end there lives' a shadowy figure said.

'How can forget what you made me do' as he said a tiny tear falls.

'What I did, remember how I'm, I am you, but only that dark side of you'

'Why don't you just go away!?'

'I can't, even if I wan't to, I can't because I'm part of you and don't forget it. If you die, I die"

With that ever, thing turn black and silent. But that a there's a sound and said 'but you can't'

 **xXxNatsux**

I wake up, drenched in sweat, breathing deeply.

"Just a dream, like always" I said.

This isn't the first time I wake up to that dream, but there was dream were that had the same word but it was the day I kill them all. But I have no time to goofing off I had a job to go.

 **The End for the 1st chapter.**


End file.
